Software user interfaces, for example, user interfaces of browser-based software products, and the like, may often be tested using various automated testing tools. Such automated software testing tools may test the software product by interacting with the user interface. For example, the software testing tools may enter text into text input fields, click on links and buttons in the user interface, and similarly test various other aspects of the user interface. Such testing may be directed at ensuring that all of the included features of the user interface operate correctly. For example, when a button within a user interface is clicked by the testing tool, the testing tool may then evaluate the result of the interaction with the user interface. That is, did the software product perform the intended action or provided an appropriate result in response to the button being clicked. The automated nature of the testing may allow many and/or all of the features of a user interface to be tested to ensure proper operation, while at the same time reducing the time and manual labor that would be required to manually test and evaluate all of the features of the user interface.